An Old Friend and a Power Ranger Party
by DizzyforLizzie39
Summary: When an old friend of Tommy's throws a MMPR reunion in Reefside, will sparks fly between Tommy and Kim? TommyKim and more. R & R and NO FLAMING!
1. Opal's Rescue

An Old Friend and a Power Ranger Party  
  
It was a breezy spring day in Angel Grove. Five teens were heading to Angel Grove Day Care to take care of the kids there. Their names were Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kim. Ever since these five became Power Rangers, they wanted to help out in their community more often and Kim suggested taking care of the kids in the Day Care. With permission of their teacher, the five teens were able to come to the Day Care.   
  
At the Day Care, a four year old girl with hair like Trini's and eyes like Billy's was going down the slide when she saw five teenagers head her way. She was curious to find out who these grown-ups were, but she knew that she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers so, she went to her teacher instead.   
  
Ms. Ceres was sitting on a bench, smiling as the friends entered through the gates that limited the playground. The raven heaired girl tugged her skirt and asked "Ms. Ceres, who are these grown-ups?" Ms. Ceres' green eyes met the child's blue eyes and replied, "These are special grown-ups who are going to play with you today. Why don't you meet them?"   
  
The girl gasped in excitement and ran to meet her new "grown-up playmates." She headed to Kim first because she was wearing pink and said, "My name is Opal! What are your names?"  
  
The five teens turned around at the curious kid. Kim kneeled down and said, "I'm Kim and these are my friends Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack." Opal grinned and asked, "Do you want to play with me?" The five teens replied "Sure!"   
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Opal ran to the center of the playground where a large set of rings was.  
  
"This is big enough for all of you!" Opal declared "Let's play obstacle course!"   
  
Meanwhile on the moon, Rita was spying on the rangers playing with the kid.  
  
"Hmm." said the witch in her raspy voice, "If that toddler was a little older, I could make her into my personal evil Ranger."  
  
Finster went up to Rita and suggested, "Your majesty, maybe you can use your magic to make this girl older and evil." Rita grinned evilly and said, "Great idea! Send the putties to distract those pesky Rangers and Goldar," Goldar turned from looking at the wall and said, "Yes, my queen?" Rita said, "you get the little brat."  
  
Back on Earth, Trini was showing Opal how to play volleyball when Rita's putties appeared out of nowhere! The kids and Ms. Ceres ran inside, but Opal ran behind a bush because her new friends didn't flee. She was awed by how well her friends defended themselves, especially Billy, Kim, and Trini. But she didn't have enough time to say "Go, guys, go!" because Goldar muffled her mouth and kidnapped her.   
  
Once the putties went away, Kim looked around. "Where's Opal?" she asked.  
  
The rangers turned their attention to Goldar who teleported into Rita's lair. The five teens looked to see any spotters, then teleported. In the daycare, Ms. Ceres and the kids were hiding when they heard the silence after the battle. Then they went back to playing as if nothing ever happened.  
  
At the Command Center, Kim asked, "Zodon, why has Rita kidnapped Opal?"  
  
Zordon replied, "Perhaps Opal's future might have something to do with it."  
  
Jason said, "Let's see Opal's future." The teens turned their attention to the Viewing Orb.   
  
The Orb showed an older Opal as a pink ranger fighting evil.  
  
Kim gasped. "Opal? One of us?"  
  
Zordon said, "She will be a helper of Rangers in the future, but that can all change. One of you must go to Rita's lair and rescue Opal."  
  
Jason walked to Zordon and said, "I'll go." Jason then said, "It's morphin' time!" He held his power coin out and shouted, "Tyrannosaurus."  
  
Alpha teleported him to Rita's lair.  
  
Speaking of which, Opal was a feisty prisoner. She wasn't easy to subdue because she was a kid- and you know kids can't stay still.   
  
"Stay put, you little brat!" said Rita, who was chasing Opal around.  
  
"No way! You're ugly! My older brother looks better than you!" Opal stuck out her tounge and ran to look for the exit, but Goldar grabbed her by her waist. She frantically kicked her legs, but she couldn't escape. "LET ME GO!"  
  
Goldar placed Opal on a long table and said to Rita, "The sonner we brainwash this brat the better!" Opal screamed at thw word "brainwash." Rita then used a knockout spell on Opal so that she wouldn't move. Suddenly, Jason appeared, in his Red Ranger form. " Rita ran to make a monster while Goldar got ready to fight. "Sorry, monkeyface, but I'm here for the girl!" He held Opal's hand and teleported to the Command Center.   
  
He reappeared at that very place, holding the unconcious Opal with both arms. Kim took Opal down and layed her on the floor. The very part that the girl was layed down upon went up until she looked like she was in the hospital.  
  
The alarms that rang off weren't enough to wake Opal, but the rangers saw that Rita sent a Megazord-sized monster. The other four rangers morphed and teleported to the scene of the monster Vac. As soon as they teleported, Opal's unconcious state faded and turned into a sleep state. Then, she began to sleepwalk.   
  
Alpha said "Ai, yi, yi!" and tried to wake her up, but Zordon said, "No, Alpha. It is best if she wakes up somewhere else. We cannot let her be in any more danger than she is." Alpha stepped back and watched Opal walk out of the Command Center and into the line of battle. The stompings of the monster and Megazord startled her and woke her up from her sleepy state. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She looked up at the two battlers and ran to the nearest safe spot. She watched the Megazord defeat Vac and said, "Yeah!"   
  
In the Megazord, the Rangers saw Opal from their viewing screen. Kim said, "I guess she woke up."  
  
Jason asked, "But does she remember the command center?"   
  
Zordon communicated with them "Do not be alarmed. She sleptwalked out of the Command Center. Any memory of it would be a dream to her."  
  
The Rangers got out of their Megazord and the zords split apart and went back to their resting place. Opal saw the five Rangers coming and asked, "Hey! How did I get here?"  
  
Jason held his hand to the center of his mask and said, "I rescued you!"  
  
Opal grinned and ran to hug the Red Ranger. When she made contact, she said, "You're my knight in shining armor! I can't wait to tell my friends about you! Who are you anyway?"  
  
Jason looked down on the girl whose head was at his waist and said, "I'm the Red Ranger. My friends and I protect the world from evil."  
  
Opal looked up and gasped. "So you're the Power Rangers that everybody's talking about! Wow! Now I really can't wait! Oh! But I need to go home!"  
  
Jason said, "I can do that." He teleported Opal to her house and left her at the door. When her parents opened it, Opal said, "Mommy, Daddy! The Red Ranger rescued me!" The parents gasped in delight an took Opal inside.  
  
She was safe again, but she didn't know that she would meet them again.  
  
After the rescue, Opal told her grown-up playmates about her rescue. They acted like it was cool when it could potentially put the little girl in danger. After Day Care was over, Opal's parents had to work late, so she asked Kim, Trini, Jason, Billy, and Zack to take her home. On the way, Rita sent her Putty Patrol to destroy the Rangers and again, Opal was watching. This time, however, the Putties were really strong, and the Rangers had no choice but to morph. Hoping that Opal wasn't watching, the five of them morphed. Opal watched in awe as her friends morphed into her heroes. She kept quiet until the Rangers defeated the putties and then said, "Rangers, I know who you are."Kim walked to Opal and pleaded, "Opal, I know this is a lot for a four year old to take, but you have to promise not to tell anybody, ok?" Opal held out her pinky and said, "I pinky swear on it." And nobody in Angel Grove knew that five high school teens were the Power Rangers except a four year old girl with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
Later on, when Tommy came to town   
  
The Rangers and Opal, who was now in Kindergarten, became fast friends and she started hanging out at the Juice Bar with them. Opal was curious as to why Kim acted weird when a boy with long brown hair and matching eyes passed her by. (A/N: Four year olds don't know about love yet, and if they do, they think it's gross.) Kim was Opal's favorite person to talk to. It was almost like the Rangers became the family she never had. After all, her older brother was practically as old as Ernie and she felt like Jason, Billy, and Zack were her new big brothers. When Tommy's identity as the evil Green Ranger was revealed, Opal had a talk with him at the Juice Bar.  
  
"Tommy, you're strong, you're smart. Why is it that you serve on the side of evil?"  
  
"Because Rita WILL destroy the Power Rangers, and when she does, I will rule the world by her side."  
  
"Ever read Rapunzel? Snow White? Hansel and Gretel? The evil witch never wins."  
  
"Don't you know that fairy tales are for babies?"  
  
Opal huffed and gave up. Tommy would turn good and soon become the White Ranger. Opal was there when the five original Rangers were introduced to the new White Ranger. When he revealed his identity as Tommy and Kim fainted, Opal squealed, "Yeah! Tommy's a handsome prince! Kimmie's Snow White cause she fainted! Do you know what that means?"  
  
Trini smirked and asked, "What?"  
  
Opal smiled and replied, "Tommy and Kim are going to live happily ever after!"  
  
On the day of The Letter  
  
Opal was now ten years old, but she still believed in a happy ending for Tommy and Kim. She saw that her "brothers and sisters" were also getting cozy with each other. Of course, it always grossed her out and she pretended to gag every time Tommy and Kim or Jason and Trini kiss. Even Billy and Kat were secretly admiring each other.   
  
Today, Opal read The Letter from Kim and was shocked to hear that the happy ending she pictured was shattered. Opal tore The Letter up and fumed at the fact that Kat and Tommy were going out. This isn't right, she thought. Kim was obviously brainwashed by Rita or something. Opal called Kim by her new phone number via operator, and located Kimmie at New York City, where she is called "Julie Emrick" by her new friends. Kimmie learned to play the guitar, or so Opal heard.  
  
After The Letter  
  
Opal's parents moved from place to place because Opal's father died and her big brother, who worked for the Army, became the man of the house. Opal met the Space Rangers, Galaxy Rangers, Lightspeed Rangers, Time Force Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, and the Ninja Storm Rangers. However, they weren't as close to Opal as the original rangers were and she didn't know them as long. When Opal moved with her aunt in Reefside, she found out that Tommy was working as a teacher in Reefside High School. Of course, Opal grew up and soon became thirteen years old. However, her belief in happy endings didn't go away and with the help of a few new friends, Opal managed to entice her "brothers and sisters" to come to Reefside for a party!  



	2. Party in Reefside

An Old Friend  
  
When Opal arrives in Reefside, Tommy is shocked to find out that she planned a reunion of the original Power Rangers, and the guest list includes Kim. Will sparks fly again between the cutest couple in Angel Grove? We'll see...  
  
Disclaimer and warning:I don't own anything but this story, Opal, and Danielle and there will be pairings of Tommy/Kim, Billy/Kat, Jason/Trini, and Rocky/Aisha. Oh, and this is a long chapter. Be in for a lot of reading.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a bright, cheerful morning in Reefside. A teenager with long raven hair and sapphire eyes in a pink t-shirt and navy blue jeans smiled as she arrived at Reefside High School. She waited by the door for an old friend of hers. Then, she heard the voices of three teenagers and the voice of someone she knew.  
  
"So,Dr.O, did Ms.Randall ask you out yet?"said a girl's voice.  
  
"No. I don't really care, either."replied a male adult's voice.  
  
"Dr.O and Randall sitting in a tree-"said a boy's voice teasingly.  
  
They were going out the open door when they heard the girl say "G-A-G-F-E-S-T!"  
  
"Huh?"They all turned their attention to the teenager, who was leaning against the wall.  
  
"You heard me, gagfest." replied the sassy lass, "As in something that makes you wanna hurl a lot!"  
  
"Who are you and how did you listen to our conversation?"asked a boy in red.  
  
"I'm Opal Renea and the door was open."replied the sassy teen.  
  
"Opal?"asked the adult.  
  
"Yes. I know who you are, too. Tommy Oliver."  
  
The three teens gasp.  
  
"Who is she, Dr.O? How does she know your name?"asked the boy in blue.  
  
"She's Opal, an old friend of mine."replied Tommy, "She knew that I was a power ranger, but kept it a secret."  
  
"That's right!"said Opal, "I met the first Power Rangers when I was only four years old!"  
  
The girl in yellow said, "No wonder you're our age."  
  
"Now that you know who I am,"said Opal,"I wanna know who you are."  
  
The girl said"I'm Kira."She pointed her hands to the boys behind her.  
  
"The guy on my left is Connor. The guy on my right is Ethan."  
  
"Cool."said Opal, "Nice to know that there are new rangers to save the day."  
  
"Huh?"asked Ethan,"How did you know we're rangers?"  
  
Opal smirked and replied "I've been around the rangers long enough to know that once people become rangers, they start wearing their ranger color everyday. Plus, I can tell from the look of you three that if you weren't rangers, you wouldn't be with Dr. O or each other."  
  
"Ok,"said Ethan, "why did you say that Randall and Dr.O possibly together sounds gross?"  
  
"Cause I know Randall and she's too uptight for a guy like him. Also, Tommy, I'm not living with my aunt for nothing."  
  
"What are you talking about?"asked Tommy.  
  
"I've been planning a ranger get-together. I have about everyone you know from high school coming here. All I had to do now was find you. BTW, Kimmie's on my guest list."  
  
Tommy froze. It's been a long time since he saw Kim and with Hayley as his work partner, Kim might overreact.   
  
"I knew he'd freeze with fear. Don't worry. I just need to get a few more people and the party will start."  
  
Opal grinned mischievously and walked away from the school.  
  
At Tommy's basement an hour later, Tommy sits in utter annoyance. The other three PRDT pace around the room.   
  
"Who does she think she is, your sister?"asked Kira.  
  
"In a way she is."replied Tommy,"She was telling the whole truth when she said she knew my secret. Oh man, I can't believe that she invited all my old friends to come!"  
  
"Who's that Kimmie girl she was talking about?"asked Conner.  
  
"My old girlfriend."  
  
The teenagers gasped and stopped pacing.   
  
"YOU had a girlfriend?"asked Ethan  
  
"Yes, and she's coming to the party."  
  
The teenagers grinned and said together"Yes! We get to meet Tommy's girlfriend!"  
  
"EX-girlfriend!"  
  
"Maybe you still like her!"teased Kira.   
  
The doorbell rang. Kira ran upstars to get the door. She opened it to see Opal, standing there impatiently.  
  
"Is the doctor ready yet?"asked Opal.  
  
"Yeah." Kira answered, "I'll get him. Can we also come? I wanna personally meet Tommy's first girlfriend."  
  
"Of course you can come. My friends are dying to meet the new saviors of the world. Be at that kewl place called Cyberspace. I think you might know the owner."  
  
"Yep, we do." Kira ran to the basement as Opal skated to Hayley's Cyperspace.   
  
The place was decorated with flags and other things with the colors of the original rangers.At the center of the ceiling was the disco ball. The old rangers were scattered around the room as Opal and the new rangers came in.  
  
"So, who's who?"asked Kira as she gazed around the party room.  
  
"We have Kim, we have Kat, Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Trini, Adam, Zack, and Billy here."said Opal as she looked at her old friends.  
  
"How did you get Billy here?"asked Tommy.  
  
"Well, it was one of my toughest missions." replied the raven-headed lass "I had to know how to contact Aquitar, so I checked Billy's old house. I scrambled through his house and found a code written on a piece of paper. I tried that code on my computer and found a way to contact Billy. He was actually very glad to leave Aquitar. Cestria wasn't his type."  
  
"You have a code breaker program?"  
  
"Uh,yeah. If I was gonna keep your secret, the least I could do was help. I installed a code breaker on my comp just in case you guys had encryptic clues to solve. Once the code is broken, the computer downloads the program in that code. I installed a communication program, and the rest is history."  
  
Opal grinned as she motioned Connor, Kira, and Ethan to meet her old friends. The first table she walked to was the one with Trini,Jason, and Zack. She grinned as she pulled up a chair and sat down with the three Geneva conferencers.  
  
"Hi, guys!"  
  
Trini smiled"Hey,Opal. I can't believe you invited us here. It was so boring over there in Geneva."  
  
"No kidding,"added Zack, "they wouldn't listen to three teenagers."  
  
"Former teens."corrected Opal,"You guys are all grown up and I'm in my mid-teen crisis. And I thought you guys were an asset there!"  
  
"I lied." said Jason, "It's amazind how our teen attitude has rubbed off on you."  
  
"I just have one question before I introduce my new friends. I know that Jason returned to Angel Grove to become the new Gold Zeo Ranger, but what about you two?" She reffered to Trini and Zack.   
  
Zack replied, "I was getting ready to marry Angela, who was attending another high school in Illinois. I moved to Illinois so that I wouldn't have to worry about a long-distance relationship."  
  
Trini added, "I moved back to Vietnam, but then Jason told me about what had happened to Zordon, so I came back, but I arrived too late."  
  
Opal looked solemn. "I know." she said, "He was like a father to all of us. The last time I checked, you and Jason were thinking about getting hitched, am I right?"  
  
Trini flashed her left hand to show her diamond engagement ring to all. "Does that say enough?" asked Trini.  
  
"Yep. Now, for my new friends. Kira, this is Trini. Trini is currently a volleyball coach in Malibu. Trini, this is Kira. Kira, if Hayley tells me correctly, is an aspiring singer."   
  
Trini extended her hand to shake Kira's.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." said the first yellow ranger, "I hope you can get a record deal if being a ranger doesn't work out."  
  
"I hope you can give me some gym tips."Kira said.  
  
"Ok. Connor, this is Jason. Jason is currently a California representative in Congress. Jason, this is Connor. Conner is aspirng to be a professional soccer player."  
  
Conner hi-fived Jason and said, "Were you really the best martial artist in Angel Grove?"  
  
"Next to Tommy. He was the best one."said Jason modestly.  
  
Opal turned to Zack and said, "Sorry, but we only have a blue ranger on the squad. The new black ranger is Tommy and you already know him."  
  
Zack asked, "Anything I wanna know about him?"  
  
Opal nodded and said, "His name's Ethan and he's a game freak/computer geek. Almost the next Billy. Speaking of which, I need to introduce Billy to this guy."  
  
She grabbed Ethan's hand and dragged him to where Billy was sitting.   
  
Opal was in a hurry, so she said, "Billy, Ethan, Etahn Billy. Billy boy, I think you might like to talk to this person. He's almost a big a geek as you were. Ethan, meet one of the best computer technicians this side of Reefside."  
  
She left Ethan and Billy as they started to talk computer talk. She looked around and saw that Tommy and Kim were on opposite sides of the room. She first ran to Kim and said, "Hey, there Crane Jane!" Crane Jane was Opal's nickname for Kim. As a girl, Opal often used to call her friends by the zord they had. (A/N: An example: Wolf Boy for Billy, J-Rex for Jason, Care Bear for Aisha, etc.) Kim smiled and said, "Hey, Opal. Why did you invite me here? I was going to audition to be part of the US Olympic Gymnastics team?"  
  
Opal smiled innocently and replied, "Kimmy, if you really wanted to be part of the US Olympic Team, you wouldn't have come, but you said on the phone that you wanted to see alll of your friends. From what I hear, Tommy is single and missing you." Before Kim could object, Opal was dragging her to Tommy.   
  
Before introducing Kim to Tommy, Opal said, "Hey, there, Dino Boy. I think you and Crane Jane need a little quality time."She threw Kim at Tommy with all of her strength. Kim landed with her arms on Tommy's chest, exactly as they were years ago.  
  
"Have fun!"Opal grinned and walked away to leave Tommy to discuss matters with Kim. They are so gonna be making out by the end of this fiesta, thought Opal. Even when she was a little girl, she loved seeing Kim and Tommy together. The two of them have been like older siblings to Opal and there was nothing the litttle lass liked better than to see her two favorite rangers make up ever since Kim's letter.   
  
Meanwhile, Tommy and Kim were discussing that very letter.  
  
"Who was that guy you were talking about?"asked Tommy.  
  
"He was someone I dated for a while, but didn't like. I missed you, Tommy!"said Kim with remorse.  
  
"Why didn't you come back?"  
  
"I was training, but after the Pan Globals, I was looking for you, but then I saw you with that other girl. I thought you had someone else."  
  
"Hayley? No! She was a work partner and a good friend, but nothing more than that!"  
  
"So..."Kim blushed as she noticed Tommy's new hairdo,"I hear you're a Science teacher?"  
  
"Palentologost with a PhD."  
  
"Weird. I never pegged you as a dino hunting type."  
  
"I know, but I just wanted to."  
  
"Well, I'm planning to move to Reefside soon..."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Tommy put his arms around Kim and looked in her eyes.   
  
"Maybe it can work out after all."  
  
Opal turned around mid walk to see Tommy and Kim kiss and thought, three couples down, four to go. Opal learned how to get people together from Kat, and now it was time for the matchmaker to meet her match. She looked around and saw Kat sitting by herself.  
  
"What's wrong, Kitty-Kat?"Opal asked. Kat didn't hear Opal's question so the teenager went to the DJ and said, "Hey, can you play their song? You know, 'Broken,' by Seether and Amy Lee?"  
  
"Yep." said the DJ, "It's coming up."  
  
Opal knew that song fit Kat and Billy well because of something Kat told her when Billy left for Aquitar.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kat was crying in her room when Opal arrived with cookies and ice cream. Opal sat down at the foot of Kat's bed and said, "Is there a problem, Kitty-Kat? The last time I had to deliver cookies and ice cream was when Kim sent The Letter."  
  
Kat looked at Opal, her mascara ruining both her face and the white pillowcase. "Billy loves someone else! Someone who's as smart as him!" Opal sighed and gave Kat one of her cookies. "You love him, don't you? I saw you sending him secret admirer notes." Kat sniffled. "I do love Billy."  
  
When Opal was looking for the people on her guest list, she knew that Billy would be the hardest. How can you contact someone lightyears away? Opal knew that Billy must've left something behind, so she looked through his house and found a code written on a piece of paper. When Opal downloaded the program from that code on her computer, she saw Billy on her screen. Opal gasped and used her PC microphone to talk. Since Billy was a total genius, Opal didn't have any problem with the transportation. Billy would get on a spaceship and set it coordinates to Reefside. Since the speed of the ship he chose was equal to the Megaship's, Billy would not likely be late, either."   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"It's time for opposites to attract." Opal said to herself.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
This is for all the Billy/Kat fans out there. The next chapter will have a song or two. Hope you like it so far! 


	3. Ranger Restoration

An Old Friend   
  
This is when Billy and Kat get together, Rocky proposes to Aisha, and someone tries to crash the party. Luckily, Opal will get what Zordon had predicted years ago. She will become a ranger. Also, the DJ is a former ranger, who will also join in the fight. I'll reveal who it is at the end. The only clue I'll give is that his age was different from the rest of the rangers. Disclaimer: Still don't own anybody but Opal. Couples in this one: More Tommy/Kim, Billy/Kat, Trini/Jason, and Rocky/Aisha.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The DJ put in the song "Broken" in the disc player. The current song ended and Ethan ended his conversation with Billy to talk to Jason. Connor decided to talk to Rocky since he was also a red Ranger. Billy and Kat's ears perked up when they heard the first notes of "Broken."  
  
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
Billy remembered how he loved the way the Kat laughed. It was like a baby dolphin's chirp that appeared when Bulk and Skull really goof off. Kat remembered how often she cried and how Billy was there to cheer her up. His intelligence and kindness were what attracted the former Pink Ranger to the former Blue Ranger.   
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore  
  
Kat felt a chill up her spine as she realized that those lines really related to the day Billy left for Aquitar. She was amazed at the fact that Cestria wasn't his type. Opal smiled as Kat got up from her seat and walked toward Billy. She then turned her attention to Kim, who was talking to Kira. Tommy wasn't far behind.   
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
For Tommy and Kim, the worst was over for them. Crane Jane wasn't in love with anyone but Tommy and Tommy loved her back. So far, nobody tried to crash the party. Opal hoped it would stay that way. She worked too hard to let it be ruined by Tyrannodrones.   
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
She looked to Trini and Jason, who were dancing to the song. Opal sighed contentedly as the streak of red and yellow seemed to fuse together. Jason had missed Trini so much when he went back to Angel Grove. For some reason, Zordon's death was a blessing in disguise, since it brought Trini back to Angel Grove.   
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
Opal then looked at Rocky and Aisha. When Aisha left for Africa, Rocky felt really lonesome. Aisha came back, however, because she wanted to earn her vetrinarian degree. Rocky ran into her sometime during their college years and they've been dating ever since.   
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away  
  
You don't feel me here anymore  
  
Opal finally looked at the DJ. She met him just before she moved to Mariner Bay. This guy was actually her age and a ranger! He and Opal dated before she moved to Mairner Bay and still kept a good long-distance relaitonship. Opal smiled at the memory of her thinking love was gross. I can't believe he was actually available to come, Opal thought. I haven't seen him in years. She smiled at the DJ and he smiled back.   
  
Just when Opal thought everything was totally perfect, Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones appeared behind Jason and Trini. The two screamed and ran to the wall. "Oh great."Opal said, "Party crashers." She looked at a device on her wrist and said, "Ranger restoration power, NOW!" The room became bright as the ceiling shone a light on all the non-rangers. Trini, Zack, Billy, Aisha, Jason, and Kim saw their communicators reappear and their power coins come back. Rocky saw his Zeo Morpher appear on his wrist and the blue zeo crystal in his pocket. Adam, Kat, and the DJ saw their Turbo morphers reappear and the keys in their pockets.   
  
Opal lookes at herself and sees a pink Dino Morpher appear at her wrist. She looks at the DJ and says, "I guess you and your friends are back in the game, right, Justin?" The DJ takes off his sunglasses and DJ gear, revealing a teen with short brown hair and brown eyes. "Yep. I guess so. As Tommy says, once a ranger, always a ranger."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Can you guess what will happen next? FYI, I chose the peak ranger point for everyone. For Trini, Zack, Billy, Aisha, and Kim, their peak point as a ranger was Mighty Morphin. Jason's peak point was also Mighty Morphin due to the episode Forever Red. Rocky's peak point was Zeo, and Adam, Kat, and Justin were Turbo Rangers before returning to normal. Opal's Ranger Restoration Power will be explained in the next chapter. R & R and no flaming! 


	4. Old and New Ranger Battle

An Old Friend  
  
Yeah! I can't believe I got so many reviews in three chapters. I'm gonna respond to your reviews. Thank you so much!  
  
To all my reviewers:  
  
Andy and Mali:Don't worry. I will update as often as I can.  
  
Megazord Master:This is my first AU and I will include more Tommy/Kim after the battle.  
  
Wen:Kim was my fave ranger, too. That's why I dressed up as her for Halloween when I was a kid.   
  
Lelen:Glad you like it and there will be more chapters to come!   
  
Nightwing 509:Thanks for reading and Opal will be a DinoThunder Ranger. She'll be a pink one, too.   
  
Harry2:I read a few of Lilac Moon's stories. I think that some of them are pretty kewl.   
  
Disclaimer:Still don't own anything or anybody but Opal and this story.   
  
Couples:Tommy/Kim, Billy/Kat, Rocky/Aisha, Jason/Trini, and Justin/Opal

Kira, Ethan, Connor and Tommy gasped as the old rangers received their morphers and Opal getting a pink Dino Gem. She smiled and said, "You know what, to do guys! Shift into turbo, cause it's morphin time! DinoThunder, Power up!" She morphed similarly to Kira, excpet her dinosaur was the Tigerzord. Trini, Billy, Aisha, Jason, and Kim all said "It's morphin time," and their costumes changed to fit their adult size. Rocky shouted "Zeo Ranger Three:Blue!" and transformed into the Blue Ranger. Adam, Kat, and Justin shifted into Turbo and the DinoThunder Rangers morphed, as well.   
  
The old and new rangers began fighting like they used to. As Kat kicked one in the abdomen, she asked Opal, "How did you get our powers back?" Opal replied while punching, "Before Zordon died, he left behind an emergency program that would activate any lost Powers. I brought that program to Hayley, who made a device on my wrist, based on the new morphers. When I activated the device, you guys would morph into the last one you became before giving it up."   
  
Kat kicked another Tyrannodrone and said, "English please!" Opal said, "Kat, this device makes all of you guys become Rangers again, basically." Trini overheard them and asked, "Then why aren't we DinoThunder Rangers? Why are some of us original rangers and others Turbo?" Opal replied, "This device knows the last ranger you became before giving it up. Enjoy it while you can. This device is only activated in emergencies. Everyone will lose their powers after detransforming, except for me and the other DinoThunder Rangers."   
  
The girls understood and fought with all their might, as did the other Rangers. Opal jumped and kicked Zeltrax with her pink boot and then got out her Tiger Talons. She fired the spear-like weapons at the Tryannodrones. The other rangers got their weapons out, as well and were able to make Zeltrax ans his Tyrannodrones retreat. Everybody took off their helmets and sighed with relief.   
  
Tommy sighed and said, "I guess Zordon's prediction came true, Opal. You're one of us now." Opal smiled and replied, "I've always wanted to be like you. Now I am. Justin, play a few more songs before we finish it with a couple dance." Justin slapped her sholders and said, "Way ahead of you, Opal girl. or should I say Tigergirl?" Opal gasped and said, "You are too good at my nicknaming, Shorty!" Justin put on his DJ gear and started up the music again. Opal rolled her eyes. Then she realized that her old friends were staring at her as if she was brainwashed.   
  
"Since when were you and Justin an item?" asked Adam, "The last time we checked, you thought love was gross."  
  
Opal rolled her eyes again and replied, "If I really didn't like love, I wouldn't have thrown this party. Justin went to the same school as I did and I started to notice him hanging with you guys. I also noticed he wore blue everyday. I talked to him one day and told him my history. Then he said that he was a Turbo ranger. I couldn't believe it until he defended me from the Pirannatrons. I was green with envy.   
  
"Then Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya gave their powers to the others, and all I had left was Justin. He really helped me out since you guys were all in college. Then I showed him what you guys taught me. When the Space Rangers left, Justin felt sad, but I helped him out. Then, I had to move to Mariner Bay. We kept writing to each other until I found him at Blue Bay. I asked him to be the DJ to this fiesta, and he accepted."  
  
The Rangers laughed. Aisha said, "You're officially one of us, now, Tigergirl." Opal almost fainted in her relief because she never felt like one of the rangers. For years, she's always wanted to destroy a monster instead of fighting on the sidelines. Now, she had a morpher and a nickname. Trini slapped her on the back and said, "Treat my old zord well, Opal." She smiled and sai, "Will do, Tiger T. Now, Justin has the next song ready. Let's continue with this party before I pass out."  
  
Just when the song got to the bridge, there was an earthquake! The rangers looked out the door to see a Megazord-sized monster with an army of Tryannodrones at its feet. The Rangers were glad that they still had their powers. The old rangers fought the Tyrranodrones and led them away from the field of battle while the DinoThunder rangers got their zords out and formed the DinoThunder Megazord. Opal entered into the fight with her Tigerzord and with the Tiger Tail Whip, the monster was vanquished and the Tyrannodrones retreated.   
  
The old Rangers powered down and watched in awe as their morphers rose from their wrists and vanished into thin air. The DinoThunder Rangers detransformed and the zords went back to their resting place. Opal lead everybody back inside to continue the party.   
  
The Rangers started dancing to "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. Opal loved that song for many reasons. One of them was that it reminded her of the day the Power Rangers became Ninjetti/ They resurrected Zordon on the brink of his death, but his time alive was short. She remembered the wrecked Command Center and Zordon not looking like a floating head. When the rangers joined together and resurrected Zordon, Opal felt sad that she wasn't able to protect the Command Center. Now, she was truly a Ranger.   
  
One more chapter and then the Epilogue. R & R and NO FLAMING! 


	5. Slow Dancing and Surprises

An Old Friend  
  
Still don't own Power Rangers. Still own Opal. Couples are Tommy/Kim, Billy/Kat, Jason/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Justin/Opal, Kira/Conner ,Adam/TS, A/A, and K/Z. TS are the initials of a certain Yellow Ranger. A/A and K/Z are couples that are out of this world. Why Kira/Conner? Well, Trent is evil, and I don't think Disney wants to repeat any plotlines from the old season. (In other words, I don't think Kira and Trent are the next Tommy/Kim. Sorry.)   
  
Opal has never felt so in place with the Rangers. For as long as she could remember, Opal was cheering on the sidelines or just helping the Rangers when they're not fighting monsters. Now she really belonged with them. The song ended and the doors of Hayley's Cyberspace opened as an African-American girl in a yellow dress entered in. Opal gasped and said, "Tanya! I thought you weren't coming!" Tanya smiled and said, "Oh, Opal, I'm sorry I took so long. I just had to bring a few friends, that's all."  
  
Tanya walked through the door and presented five people to the rest of the guests. Opal gasped and shouted "OMG! Andros, Ashley, Kerone, Zhane, Cassie, and TJ!" She almost fainted because they were the last rangers in Angel Grove she saw before she moved. Tommy and Jason greeted Andros as if they were old friends.   
  
Opal grinned because Andros was holding Ashley's hand while talking with the guys and if Opal wasn't mistaken, there were two shiny bands on their ring fingers. "Are you and Andros getting hitched, Ash-Ash?" Oapl asked the yellow Astro Ranger. "Yeah." Ashley replid with a hint of blushing, "Andros proposed to me a month ago." Oapl smiled, turned to Justin, and said, "Hey, Shorty, play the last song of the night before I give these Rangers the Big Snazzy!"  
  
Justin nodded and placed the last song of the night in the stereo. Opal coaxed him down and danced with him. She knew who would dance with who, so she didn't bother to look at anyone or anything but Justin's eyes.   
  
Watching every motion  
  
In my foolish lover's game  
  
Even though Opal wasn't watching the others, Kira and Conner were. Kira smiled and whispered in Conner's ear, "Hey, Conner, who in this room will be the first to walk down the aisle?" Conner whispered back, "Well, excluding the already engaged couples, I'd say Dr. O and Kim."  
  
"What about with the engaged?"  
  
"Probably Trini and Jason."  
  
Ethan pushed the two talkers together and said, "Why don't I do the spying and you two dance?"  
  
The two blushed and started to dance together.  
  
On this endless ocean  
  
Finally lovers know no shame  
  
Kat and Billy were also feeling awkward. Since Kat went out with Tommy before, Billy was afraid that she wouldn't like him as much, but Kat proved him wrong when she pressed her lips on his. The two continued to dance as the song reached the pre-chorus.  
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place inside  
  
Trini and Jason were remembering how magnetic Angel Grove was to them. Even when they went to Geneva, the two former rangers somehow found their way back to the beginning, their hometown. In fact, the Youth Center was where Jason proposed to Trini. Trini was excited about her upcoming wedding. She knew who to invite and where to go afterward. Jason wasn't afraid because Trini was always on the get-go of things, even back in the day.  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn around and say  
  
My love  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Meanwhile, Tommy and Kim were in a corner, kissing and forgiving each other for everything that has happened. They definitely took each other's breath away, even after The Letter.   
  
Watching I keep waiting  
  
Still anticipating love  
  
Kerone and Zhane were at a table, watching the other couples dance. Kerone was nervous because she and Zhane were only good friends, but Kerone secretly liked Zhane. Zhane would never understand, though, because he still thought she sent that monster and ruined that date they had. Kerone found out that Eclipto sent that monster and felt very misunderstood.   
  
Never hesitating  
  
To become the fated ones  
  
Ashley and Andros weren't as reluctant as Kerone and Zhane. From the moment the song played, the two joined together in a slow dance. Ashley and Andros have been dating for a while, since Ashley decided to stay on KO-35. Ashley smiled as she looked at the promise ring Andros gave her. It was made of Aquitarian Gold, which was the most valuable substance in the universe. Ashley knew that they would marry someday, but they had to wait a while.   
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place inside  
  
Adam and Tanya were quietly laughing as they caught up on what went on in their lives so far. Tanya became a Radio DJ and was contantly going places. That's why Adam couldn't get in touch with her. Tanya apologized for not telling Adam and promised to be a better friend. Adam kissed Tanya and said, "Maybe we can be more." Tanya blushed and thought that the song really fit the situation.  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn around and say  
  
My love  
  
Take my breath away   
  
Take my breath away  
  
Aisha and Rocky were the ones who seemed to enjoy the song the most. Rocky kissed Aisha and dipped her before the bridge began. Suddenly, Rocky reached into his pocket and broke away from Aisha's grasp. Aisha was shocked and angry until Rocky started to kneel.   
  
Through the hourglass I saw you  
  
In time you slipped away  
  
Everybody stopped in their tracks to watch as Rocky went down on one knee and held out a diamond ring. Aisha almost fainted. She knew what he was going to say.  
  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
  
And turned to hear you say  
  
If only for today  
  
I am unafraid  
  
"Will you marry me, Aisha?"asked the second MMPR  
  
"Yes, Rocky, I'll marry you."replied kim's other best friend  
  
The Rangers applauded as the song went to the finale.  
  
Take my breath away   
  
You take my breath away  
  
You take my breath, you take my breath, you take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
After the last song ended, Opal let go of Justin and said, "There's one more surprise I have for all of you. Hayley, teleport everyone here to the Origin in Angel Grove." Hayley nodded and pulled a switch on the wall, which caused everybody but her to teleport back to Angel Grove. The old Rangers gasped as they saw their old place, the Command Center, up and not in ruins.   
  
"I thought this place was destroyed forever." Kat said. Opal replied, "It was. However, I had the Astro Rangers build a replica of the Command Center as a memorial to Zordon." The five original rangers fell to their knees as the memories of their first arrival here flodded back to them. Opal sighed and thought of how hard the Astro Rangers worked to rebuild the Command Center.   
  
It was a year before Tommy Oliver came to Reefside. Opal already lived there and met Hayley. Opal knew about Hayley from all of her trips to Cyberspace and asked the redhead, "Hayley, do you happen to know a guy named Tommy Oliver or any of his friends?"  
  
"Yes, I know Tommy Oliver. He and I were friends in college. Why?"  
  
"I'm one of his friends, too. I met him when he was in high school. Did he ever tell you about his history?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ever wondered who the Power Rnagers from Angel Grove were?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, he told me about that. I'm sad that the old meeting place of the original rangers was destroyed."  
  
"I know. It brought back memories for me, as well. I have some friends who just moved here. Do you think the eight of us could road trip to Angel Grove?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, Hayley, I wrote a letter to the mayor of Angel Grove, requesting that a memorial be built for the original Power Rangers. He wrote back giving me the ok, but I'll have to handle the building and everything. The friends I have can really help out, but I'll also need you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I heard that Thomas Oliver is alive and adult. Wouldn't it be cool to show him the place where he first became a ranger?"  
  
"Well, ok. I'll help out. How can I help?"  
  
"Can you build a teleportation system?"  
  
"With the best of them."  
  
"Good."  
  
After consulting with Hayley, Opal and the Astro Rangers drove to Angel Grove and started building. It took about a month, but it was worth it when the Command Center replica was complete.  
  
The rangers teleported back to Hayley's Cyberspace. Opal rushed to a corner and took out 9 party bags. "This party's over, but there are my presents to you guys." Opal gave out the bags to every couple. Each bag had a burned CD with a track list on the cover. Kira and Conner were surprised that they got a CD, as well as the other Rangers. Opal noticed their confusion and said, "I made that CD last night. Hayley told me about the complications of that Trent guy being all evil and Kira liking him. I think that you guys could hit it off. If not, please return the CD. I paid good money downloading those songs."  
  
Opal finally went to Justin and gave him the last bag. "This has all of our songs. I hope you like it." Justin kissed Opal and said, "I already do."   
  



End file.
